Peeping Thomasina
by Arralee
Summary: Um, not really sure how to sumarise this. After ignoring Ururu's feeling's for so long, Jinta begins to wonder if he feels the same way too, but will Ururu be able to accept the fact he returns her love, after years of telling herself he doesn't love her


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :¬( (If I did Rukia and Ichigo, and Karin and Toshiro would be couples by now.)

**Peeping Thomasina**

Ururu watched Yoruichi and Urahara, from behind the almost closed door. It was nice to see the two of them happy.

Just then, a warm hand clamped over her mouth, as an arm wrapped around her middle. She tried to turn to look at her captor, but she already knew who it was.

"Ururu, you should be cleaning the shop." Jinta whispered in her ear. She licked his hand, and he moved it from over her mouth.

"But, their kissing again," she said softly.

"You shouldn't be watching." Jinta told her in a firm whisper.

Wrapping his other arm around her waist as well, Jinta dragged her down the hall, and into his room. She gave some half-hearted protests, saying she'd already cleaned his room.

He turned around with her still in his arms, to close the door. He kissed her neck a few times, and she gave a small sigh. He smiled, nuzzling at her ear and cheek with his mouth and nose.

_She didn't know what had come over him, she really didn't. She knew he liked Yuzu, but every now and then, he would creep up behind her, whisper to her, pull her into his room, and cover her body with kisses, until she was almost senseless. She would fall asleep, snuggled into his side, then wake early, change into the pyjamas he insisted she kept in his room, and sneak into her own room, before anyone noticed a thing._

_The strangest thing about their encounters was that, although he kissed almost every inch of her (the only item of clothing she hadn't lost in front of him was her knickers) he always avoided her lips. She assumed he was saving his first kiss-kiss for Yuzu._

_And; since it was Jinta who always did the kissing, of everything but her lips, she realised she'd never actually kissed anyone, on the lips or elsewhere._

When he finally let her turn around, she gasped and pulled away from him. She stared at the long, but shallow scratch, stretching angrily across his cheek.

"How did you do that?"

"I wasn't looking where I was going." he said, annoyed that she'd moved away.

"Does it hurt?" Ururu stretched up a hand to lightly touch his cheek.

"Not much." he said, as he took hold of her outstretched arm, and pulled her into him. He kissed her neck then cheek, as always avoiding her lips.

Jinta moved his kisses further down her neck, nosing the soft collar of her petal-pink shirt aside.

Ururu let him peel the thin fabric away from her, and watched it flutter to the floor. Jinta walked her into his bed. She fell back, and he crawled over her. He kissed her neck once more, then reached up to kiss her ear. She surprised him then, by placing a soft kiss on his neck. She'd never kissed him before but he wasn't complaining.

When he didn't object, she kissed his neck again, and reached up to his cheek. Her kiss to his cheek caught the edge of his lips, and she pulled away quickly, sliding out from under him, a little.

"Sorry, sorry." she mumbled. He waved his hand dismissively, and bent down to kiss her stomach. She lay back, arms stretched out above her head, letting him do as he pleased. She lay, staring at the ceiling, daydreaming, as he slid the rest of her clothes (Minus her knickers) off of her. He worked his way down her body and back up with kisses and caresses.

He buried his face in her neck, and wondered why he did this. Why he did this to _her_. It was cruel really. He used her like an unpaid prostitute, although they had never actually done _that._ He knew that his kisses over her body meant nothing to her, she only put up with it to humour him. _But_, he also knew that she liked him. He didn't know exactly when, but he'd noticed how the way she looked at him had changed. How she'd lean slightly towards him, when they were near, as if she wanted to be next to him. He was baffled. WHY, if she liked him, and he knew she did, did she stop feeling when he kissed her. How could she be strong enough to be kissed by someone she liked, and know it meant nothing, and not mope around with a broken heart. Jinta shook his head, and replayed his last thought.

He remembered the first time he'd pulled her into his room. He just wanted to stop her watching Urahara and Yoruichi, so he'd pulled her into his room, where he could keep an eye on her. He'd been lying on his bed reading a comic, with her lying on the floor, flicking through a book he'd given her, but when he looked up she was standing by his door, ear pressed against it, eyes closed as she listened. He'd walked up behind her, and pulled her away from the door, sitting down on his bed, with her on his lap. He'd had his arms wrapped around her waist, holding his comic up so he could still read it. At first she'd looked at the comic to, but she'd gotten bored, and started fidgeting. He'd tightened his hold on her, and then he'd realised that a. the hair in front of him smelt of strawberries, and b. he had a strange urge to kiss her neck, which was funny, as he was sure that he had a crush on Yuzu. He'd scowled, then kissed her neck anyway. She'd turned and looked at him in surprise. He'd shrugged, and turned her slightly to get at her neck again. Both of them had always known that their encounters meant nothing.

Now though, Jinta was beginning to wonder; did they mean nothing, because he had a feeling he may just be starting to like her as well. He'd noticed recently that whenever Ururu was near, all thoughts of Yuzu left his mind. And it was not Yuzu that he was with right now.

"...Jinta-Kun? JINTA?"

He looked up at her, and realised that he's been lying there with his face buried in her neck. Now he was on his back, and she was lying on her side next to him, propped up on one arm, so she could look at him.

"You weren't answering me." she said.

"Sorry." he said, and then moving quickly, he rolled onto his side, and into her, pushing against her, until she fell onto her back, so he was over her, their lips connected in their first kiss. Ururu's eye's widened, and she broke away from him, sitting up.

"Jinta." she said, sounding embarrassed and unsure as if she thought maybe he was someone else.

"What?" he asked, moving towards her. He was an inch away, when she darted off the bed, and hurtled across the room. He dashed off the bed and got to the door just before her. He grabbed her and turned her around, holding her shoulders tightly.

She was wide-eyed and positively crimson. He'd never seen her like this before.

"L-let go of m-me," she stuttered, looking away from him.

"Ururu, look at me." she reluctantly obeyed.

He smiled at her. "How come, you can lie under me in nothing but your knickers while I kiss you, and not be bothered at all; but the moment I kiss your lips you run away?"

she looked at him, almost scared it seemed, as she answered.

"Those things didn't mean anything. It was just messing around, but lips... lips are different. Lips are personal."

He smiled down at her. "Then I like lips."

she looked at him helplessly. "But, that's not fair Jinta. You can't have Yuzu and me. And you can't keep me away from every other boy on the planet."

"I'm choosing you, Ururu. As long as you want me to."

"But you, What?" she said eyes widening.

"That's not very funny." she said, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm not joking Ururu, can't you understand that I like you, a lot."

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said quietly, then she tore away from Jinta and raced out of his room, into hers, which was next door. Through the thin-ish wall Jinta could hear her sobbing. He sighed, and walked quietly into her room. He took her robe off the hook on the back of her door, and draped it over her where she was lying sprawled across her bed, still in only her knickers.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realise." he said, and then he was gone and the door clicked shut behind him.

-The End-

_I'm not sure about this story, so please review, and let me know what you think._


End file.
